No cometer el mismo error
by Wathever.com
Summary: A veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad. Y para Ryoga y Ukyo, un momento a solas será suficiente para darse cuenta de ello.


**Bien, hola, gente. Pido disculpas de antemano si esto está muy OoC pero es que la idea me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza y simplemente me puse a escribir esta mezcolanza. Esta pareja es de mis favoritas del anime, sé que no es canon, pero a mí me gusta mucho. Y si hay alguien por ahí que le gustó también, me lo hacen saber.**

* * *

–No, cariño. Lo estás haciendo mal.

–Es que simplemente no entiendo qué quieres que haga.

–Tal vez si estuvieras más cerca de mí comprenderías –ella lo tomó de los hombros y acercó sus brazos hacia su cintura. Esa última petición hizo sonrojar a Ryoga de una manera que la muchacha no pudo pasar por alto; al disimulo volteó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro. Le gustaba ponerlo lo nervioso y con lo tímido que era y lo fácil que se ruborizaba, todo era un disfrute.

–Vamos, Ryoga, tú eres mejor que esto.

–No lo sé, Ukyo. Pienso que te avergonzaré mañana, ¿de veras no puedes ir con alguien más?

Esa pregunta le molestó más de lo que hubiera deseado.

–Apuesto que si fuera Akane no pusieras tanto reparo.

Él la soltó de inmediato y la miró anonadado, habían acordado no hablar de "ellos" durante la noche. Ukyo se sintió extraña sin los brazos del chico entrelazados en su cuerpo.

–Lo siento, me sobresalté. Es sólo que… me desesperas… –Ukyo, torpemente, intentaba justificarse.

–Quiero aclarar que esto fue tu idea y sabes bien que yo no soy bueno para estas reuniones sociales, aún si fuera Akane, dudaría mucho ir.

–Entiendo, entiendo. Lamento haberla mencionado.

–No quiero que pases un mal rato. Tus compañeros no son nada amables y seremos el hazmerreír de la noche si me ven intentado bailar.

–A mí no me importa eso, sólo quiero pasar la noche cont… –se detuvo en seco y maldijo por dentro. Ya había dicho demasiado.

–¿Con? –replicó él, expectante a su respuesta.

–Con tu agradable compañía, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar en estos momentos y no me importa si te mueves como robot, sé que mañana estarás ahí para cubrirme la espalda como el gran amigo que eres.

–¡Amigo! –frunció el ceño– ¡Claro! Sólo eso es lo que somos –

_¿Acaso quieres que seamos algo más?_ expresó ella para sus adentros, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar dichas palabras.

–Pero, eso no significa que no pueda enseñarte un par de pasos básicos, ¿continuamos? –le extendía la mano con esa sonrisa espléndida que él no podía resistir. Con un ligero suspiro volvió a acercarse a la chica. Si eso la hacía feliz, sería suficiente para él.

El hecho de haber aceptado que su amor hacia otras personas no era correspondido fue el tema en común que poco a poco los unió más hasta forjar una estrecha amistad. Al principio, ninguno de los dos era consciente de la comodidad que sentían junto al otro. Ciertos agarres de manos y abrazos esporádicos que suponían eran accidentales, se repetían con más frecuencia. Y tal vez, Ukyo no hubiera reaccionado ante la situación sino fuera porque Shampoo le hizo ver lo mucho que le agradaba Ryoga.

–Eso dejarme camino libre para Ranma, ¿verdad?

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Yo sólo amo a una persona y es imposible que le sea infiel ni siquiera con el pensamiento.

–Entonces, ¿por qué llevar todos lados estúpido brazalete de chico cerdo?

–¡No es estúpido! Sólo es un símbolo de nuestra amistad y además es lindo.

–¿Cerdo o brazalete?

Ukyo le miró con reproche. –No empieces.

–Yo sólo decir que tú mirar diferente a chico cerdo y a "airen". Como cambiar papeles con los dos.

–Deja de imaginar cosas, Shampoo. De todas las que has utilizado, estas es de tus peores tácticas para apartarme de Ranma.

–No ser yo quien está apartando.

Nunca entendió si Shampoo sacó ese tema a relucir sólo para quitarla de entre la lista de sus rivales o si muy en el fondo, en realidad le preocupaba el asunto. De lo que sí estaba segura es que desde aquella conversación, los encuentros con Ryoga se volvieron más ansiados para ella. Y aunque se lo haya negado, sí que había dejado de preocuparse en su prometido. Casi siempre se reprochaba a sí misma y juraba no volver a pensar en su amigo, no obstante, se olvidaba de todo cada que él aparecía con cualquier regalo de alguno de sus viajes.

Por supuesto que estaba consciente que, al igual que su otro amor, este chico mostraba sentimientos hacia la menor de las Tendo. Recordando que varias veces ella mismo le ayudó con planes absurdos y arriesgados para emparejarlos. Esa era una de las razones por la que temía aflorar sus sentimientos, Sin embargo, comparando a los dos muchachos, sentía que estar con Ryoga era más natural. No tenía que preocuparse por otro trío de locas acechándolo, no tenía que preocuparse por llenarle el estómago hasta dejarla en bancarrota, no tenía que preocuparse por actuar más femenina para que él la notase. Maldita Shampoo, tenía razón, le estaba dejando el camino libre para Ranma. Pero cada vez le importaba menos.

Y después de esa conversación con la amazona, entendió que no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Haría todo o que estuviera a su alcance para que Ryoga se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Claro que el chico era lento, incluso más que Ranma. No obstante, sentía que él también atravesaba la misma confusión que ella y eso la animaba a ser más directa.

Aunque la timidez y torpeza de ambos no hacía más que acobardarles a empezar una relación. Por eso se le ocurrió la idea de invitarlo al baile de la Escuela Furinkan, aprovecharía la situación para esclarecer sus sentimientos por él. Una escena trillada pero que a Ukyo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Cuando él tomó su mano y volvió a incorporarse a su posición anterior, ambos se sonrojaron de forma inexplicable.

Ryoga miraba al suelo, intentando imitar sus pasos. Hace ya cierto tiempo había estado desarrollando sentimientos extraños por la cocinera. Fue su manera de hacerlo sentir cómodo, acogedor, querido lo que poco a poco hizo que sus poemas ya no empezaran con la letra "A" sino que fueran reemplazados por la letra "U". Le molestaba haberse fijado en otra de las prometidas de Saotome, le daba miedo volver a repetir l historia. Pese a que era bastante obvio quién ocupaba el corazón de Ranma, eso no quitaba el hecho de que este hubiera flechado a Ukyo primero. No obstante, debía dejar su orgullo de lado si quería empezar algo con ella. Era lo que Mousse siempre le aconsejaba; fue este quien le hizo entender que veía a Ukyo como algo más que una amiga y que no debía repetir sus errores. Y él no lo haría.

Mientras la música seguía su compás, él alzó la mirada para toparse con los penetrantes ojos de la joven que últimamente le robaba el sueño. Ambos sonrieron nerviosos. Agradecía que estuvieran practicando estos bailes cursis en un lugar privado y no frente a un instituto lleno de gente chismosa como sería mañana. Le dio una vuelta y la regresó a su pecho, la inclinó un poco y acercó más su rostro con el de ella.

–Te dije que aprenderías –mencionó la chica entre susurros.

–Tengo a la mejor maestra –musitó el joven.

Ambos sonrieron nerviosamente.

–Hacemos una gran pareja, ¿no crees? –el comentario no pasó desapercibido por Ryoga.

Se miraron un par de segundos más hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escaso centímetros de distancia. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. No podía hacerlo en este momento.

Tenía que estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que sentía. No podía dudar entre dos opciones. Esa fue la razón por lo que lo suyo con Akari nunca funcionó. No quería hacerle lo mismo a Ukyo. Si quería confesarle sus sentimientos, primero debía desprenderse de su antiguo amor por completo. Sabía que la única manera de hacerlo, seria contarle a Akane todo, incluyendo lo de P-chan. Podría no sobrevivir esta noche, pero realmente no le importaba mucho.

Sonrió con ternura cuando se percató que ella había cerrado los ojos. Rápidamente se limitó a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ukyo abrió los ojos desconcertada.

–Claro, una gran pareja de amigos –guiñó el ojo y la levantó despacio.

Ahora fue ella quien se separó de él, muy confundida. Para disimular su vergüenza, agachó la cabeza. Ryoga la envolvió entre sus brazos. En ese momento, ambos comprendieron que si querían que algo entre ellos surgiera, debían resolver sus líos amorosos primero. Ukyo le correspondió el abrazo. Aunque no quería, Ryoga se separó de ella y se retiró. Iría a la casa de los Tendo a despedirse de su primer amor, porque esta vez haría las cosas bien, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Porque está vez quería que la chica de sus sueños se convirtiera en la mujer de su vida.

* * *

**Sé que está un poco extraño, pero lo escribí con todo mi corazón. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima (si es que hay próxima)**

**Un par de reviews no vendrían mal.**

**Saludos desde Ecuador.**


End file.
